Written By The Stars
by kkatfoster
Summary: The clans are long dead, but the time has come to resurrect them. Four cats are chosen, friends and enemies are being made. A threat to the clans is rising. Can the four defeat all problems and restart the clans? Or will they fail, and the clans lost forever? *same violence as the books*
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! i'm kat, and this is a new story i've had in my head a while. this is just the prologue, and if i get enough positive feedback i'll be continuing the chapters!**

**if you haven't read my other story, Brewing Storm On The Horizon, you should check it out. And if you have read it, i'm not stopping it but i'm taking a break because i've been disappointed with the lack of feedback.**

**i do not own Warriors, the idea of clans, or any of the Starclan cats in this chapter. I do, however, own the four cats in the pool**

* * *

The starry cats gathered around the circular water pool.

A lithe blue-grey she-cat steps to the front.

"The time has come. We have been waiting for so long. But now it is time to resurrect the clans. Has each clan chosen who to speak for you?"

There is a general murmur of 'yes' from the cats.

A large white tom with black paws steps forward. "Shadowclan chose me." He states, his head high.

"Thunderclan chose Firestar." A bright ginger she-cat says loudly. A brown tabby gives her a soft glare.

"Riverclan chose me." A blue-grey she-cat says softly.

"I will speak for Windclan." A brown tabby Tom states.

"Okay. Each chosen leader will come to the pool and will say who their clan has decided shall be their new clan's leader. Then you will speak to the cat, and explain to them their destiny. You are only allowed to answer their questions and see them when they call you. Understand?"

The four chosen leaders nod.

"Okay, who first?"

The white tom steps forward, glances back at his clan, and laps at the circular pool.

The face of a dark brown tom appears in the water. His ears both are nicked. His dark Amber eyes were narrowed. His eyes look calm, wise. But they looked old and tired, too.

"He'll be a good leader. Looking after his siblings has made him wise beyond his age." A fluffy ginger tom with emerald eyes says deeply, nodding.

The white tom gave the ginger one a slight smile, and exits the pool, making room for the ginger one to lap at it.

A handsome, slightly fluffy tortoiseshell tom's face appears, replacing the other's. His bright yellow-gold eyes are young and wild. They have a touch of nervous skittishness.

"Really? Him?" A leopard spotted she-cat questions with a sneer.

"Leopardstar, he is who they have chosen, respect them please." The younger blue-grey she-cat says. The spotted one lowers her head.

The ginger tom moves away and the brown tabby tom replaces him, and does the same as the other two.

A narrow, triangular headed she-cat appears. Sandy-grey thrush-coloured thin fur, narrowed emerald green eyes.

A gasp comes from a white and grey tabby.

"But she's in the rogue group! She can't be your leader!" She squeaks.

"So what? Not everyone who has been rogue can't be a good leader!" The white tom hisses.

The older blue-grey she-cat touches his back with her tail. "She wasn't saying that. They've chosen, Ivypool." She addressed the white and grey tabby.

The younger blue-grey she-cat, the older's daughter, steps forward, replacing the brown tabby. Upon doing the same as the others, a small, pale blue-grey, fluffy she-cat appears. Her eyes, huge and icy blue.

"She's... young." A black and white skinny tom comments.

"I _know_, Tallstar." The daughter says icily.

"She's expecting kits! She can't lead a clan!" The large white tom says, hissing slightly.

"Too nervous!"

There are a lot of similar comments, but the young blue-grey she-cat hisses.

"She's my kin! She'll be a great leader! I've chosen!" She lashes her tail, meeting the eyes of the loudest insulters. All of them quiet down.

"Okay," the younger cat's mother says, trying to diffuse the tension, "so leaders, you know what to do now?"

All four nod, and the cats disperse.

The two blue-grey she-cats, mother and daughter, sit together for a minute.

"Bluestar, I didn't make a mistake, did I?" The younger asks her mother nervously.

"I'm not sure. I hope you haven't." Her mother's says gently.

"But what if they're right? What if she _can't_ do it? What if Riverclan reborn fails?" The daughter asks, a wail rising in her throat.

"Have a little faith in our kin. If Riverclan fails under her, you will simply have to choose a new cat. I'm sorry to jot be if more help. Goodbye, Mistystar." The mother touches her daughter's head with her nose, and pads off.

The daughter sighs, and looks at the little tabby's head in the pool.

* * *

**Please review your thoughts on how this is so far!**

**~kat**


	2. Echo- Captured

_Echo [ek-oh] noun- a sound heard again near its source after being reflected_

_Echo- pale sandy-grey she-cat, white paws, big, bright emerald-green eyes, long legs, big ears, skinny, thin fur_

Long, sandy grey legs crept forward, itching toward the rabbit's place near a beech tree. Echo got close enough, and started to run after the rabbit, alerting it of her presence. Her legs pumped, and she leaped at the creature, landing perfectly and killing it with a nip to the neck.

_Another perfect kill._

Echo carried the rabbit back to her favourite clump of bracken on the moor, and began eating. From here, she could hear the wide river running all the way out to the lake. She could smell the pine trees, and possibly, the swampy marsh behind them. She never visited the marsh anymore, partially because she doesn't like the way the mud sticks in her thin fur, and mostly because of the large group of cats who live in the pale-rock-place near there.

The she-cat finished her prey, and found her way through the thick bracken to her nest. The late day sun was warm, and made her sleepy. She curled up, and fell asleep.

* * *

She wasn't sure at first what had woken her. The sun was just a tiny red-hot line on the horizon. It was getting cold.

And then Echo heard the snarls. A paw prodded her stomach.

"Get up." A gruff voice commanded.

Echo, angry that these cats could come to _her _place, and tell _her _to get up, she took her time. She rose, stretched, and cleaned her face and ears. Only then did she finally face the cats who were surrounding her. There were a lot.

Echo was certain of herself, and quickly decided she'd fight them.

"Who do you think you are! Barging in on my nap _and _my home!" She snarled at them.

"You're going to join our group. And if you don't, we'll kill you. But that'd be a waste of such a talented hunter." The big brown tabby tom in front says as-a-matter-of-factly.

Echo quickly realizes these cats mean it, seeing their scars and scratches and hard eyes like flint. She lowers her head, flattens back her ears, and forces herself not to scratch him right through his nose.

"I take it you'll come without a fight?" He smirks. "Not shocked. Little she-cat like yourself couldn't win against us. You may be fast, but clearly you are lacking in muscle. We'll train you up to shape though."

Echo forces down her biting, sarcastic remarks, and allows herself to be ushered away from her bracken nest.

_This is against my basic nature,_ she thinks angrily, _being taken without a fight. Letting them talk down to me._

Her suspicions come true when she begins to smell the marsh harshly._ They are part of _the_ group. This'll be quite an experience huh?_

She's shown to a large, straight angled two-leg building made out of the pale-rock. It smells bad, like rotting prey.

"Jag?" The brown tabby calls out at the dark entrance. "We have her. She didn't fight either, just like you expected."

Echo trembles with wary excitement when she hears an icy voice from within the building.

"Good. Bring her to me."

She is pushed through the gloom, and is blinded after a few moments of stumbling on the hard pale-rock. She looks, trying to see, trying to find Jag.

When she does, she's not surprised.

Eyes as icy cold as his voice. Fur as black as the night of a new moon. Sleek and shiny as the river at night. He gave her chills, but not necessarily bad chills.

"Your name?" He asks, holding her eyes.

"It's Echo." She states, holding her head up high. _I won't show him that i'm positively terrified._

"You're quite ornery huh? You'll learn quickly that you never stand up to me."

"Stand up to you?" She questions him.

"You're clearly trying to defy me. I'm the leader here. No one rivals my strength. _Or _my ability to take care of a troublemaker. Get yourself in check before you force my claws."

Echo breathes out hotly, but lowers her head, keeping his eyes.

"Better. Now, tell me, _Echo_," Echo's legs shivered, a heat spreading in her chest as he said her name, "what have you done with your life?"

"I haven't- um, nothing." She says, stumbling over her own tongue. "I'm alone. Don't need friends."

"You're not here to make friends then? What are you here for then?" He teases her with a sneer. She hisses at him. He laughs, and continues. "I've been leader of this group since my father died two seasons ago. Before him, his father. My great-great-great-great-great grandfather formed us. He had one goal: to defeat the 'clans' and become the cat with true power. What do you think happened?"

"He got old and died." Echo snarls.

"Good guess, but no. He, and his supporters behind him, killed all the clan cats. He took over their territory, and lived very long. Longer than most. My family ruled for many many season-cycles. But a weak great-grandfather of mine let the group go. He stopped being a leader, and the group died out. My father, after he had me, started us again, wanting to reclaim and keep this territory for the family. So he built us up as long as he could, and he died in a battle with a group of foolish, weakling rebels. Now, I am their leader. And i'm going to keep building, until the entire territory around the lake is mine." He finishes, and Echo takes a minute to process all he has told her.

"I... understand. But, why me? I mean, what's so special about me?" She asks him, all traces of snark gone.

"Well, other than your superior hunting skills, you're clearly smart. Not afraid of a challenge. You'll be a powerful ally, Echo. Maybe you could even be my mate, if you prove your worth." Jag explains back to her.

The she-cat is conflicted. She wants to go home, be alone again, back to familiarity. But again, being Jag's mate, having that power over so many cats, was tempting. She knew, even if she had to leave, she'd have to fight all these rough, strong cats. And the brown tabby was right, she isn't really used to fighting. She's, and though she is disgusted to admit, weak.

"Can i have a day to think?" She asks him sheepishly.

"Yes. You will be escorted to a den you can sleep in tonight. If you have any questions, ask around for Snipe. He brought you here. If he says no, tell him he can pick it with me." He nods, and she takes that as her dismissal.

Echo leaves, and a small grey tom leads her to a rubble pile of the pale-rock, with a worn out looking nest of moss and leaves against a large, felled pillar. Echo lays down, and is ready to sleep.

* * *

**The next chapter will be a new character point of view, and it will rotate between the four**

**Review!**

**~kat**


End file.
